Jo Face
Joseph "Jo Face" Bitch is a dangerous Mexican prostitute and rapist. He has been voted 5 times annually as "the most fucked up person of all time". He is known for his contributions to Wiki of Stuff and for his excessive vandalism on websites such as WikiHow and Experts123. He is an iconic figure and claims to be the "founder" of the original Wiki of Stuff. However, this is debatable as BrandonPhD also claims to be the founder of Wiki of Stuff. It is also questionable whether or not Jo Face and Brandon are different people, or are actually the same person. Early Life Jo Face was born Joseph Bitch in Mexico City on June 27, 1769. When he was born, he popped out of his mother's vagina weighing 39.00 pounds. He was really fat. He was a fat little kid who loved donuts and McDonalds. In 1777 when he was 7 his parents abandoned him because he was a fatass and they couldnt afford to feed him. Joseph wondered the streets of Mexico until he found an Asian woman to take care of him. Somehow, she could carry him on her back. Later on in life she became paralyzed... When Joseph turned 10 he was diagnosed with type 5 diabetes. After being diagnosed with this rare form of diabetes he went on a strict Subway diet with a LOT of exercise. After a few years he became a somewhat-healthy teenager. To suppress his strong addiction to junk food, he began to use something more healthier... cocaine. His prolonged use of the drug lead to a great loss of money for Joseph, so he began to sell cocaine as well as using it. He was arrested at the age of 18 when he attempted to sell four ounces of the drug to a cop. The cop was not in disguise... He didn't go to jail because instead of cocaine in the bag... it was baby powder. "He's a dumbass" the cop that arrested him said, "If only other criminals could be this retarded." Joseph, after reading this quote in the newspaper, went to the cop's house, murdered the cop, molested all of his furniture, and forced his wife and son to play Rugrats with him. Joseph was arrested and taken to Battfack State Prison. In Prison Joseph, at first didn't do well in prison. He became this bitch of a large black man named "Queen Latifah." After being raped, Joseph discovered his love of buttsex. Joseph then raped everybody in the prison, even the largest of the largest black men. He ruled over the prison with an iron fist. He raped a gay security guard, who enjoyed the experience, and allowed Joseph to leave the prison. After Prison When he turned 25 he decided to grow a mustache and invented the taco, because he was hungry and nothing sounded good. So he made a hard shell, and he put spicy ground beef in it and added various toppings: tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and hot sauce. He fell in love with tacos and ate 100 of them at once. He became fat again... but he lost all the weight after excessive animal rape. He started the food chain... Taco Bell and became a millionaire and no one has heard of him since... Until 2011, when he discovered the Internet... Internet Usage and Wiki of Stuff Contrary to popular beliefs, Jo Face did not originate on this website. In fact, he had several ''profiles on other websites before the creation of Wiki Of Stuff. The following is Joseph's recollection of how he came to exist on the internet: "My first Internet appearance was on a website known as Experts123 under the name "jo face" and my profile was quickly deleted from the website when a girl asked a question about food and I called her fat. Afterward I made another account on the same website with my REAL name, Jo Bitch. I found an African-American doctor on the website who asked a question about finances and income. I kindly answered his question by saying "Hey!! I'm black too!!!!" I then continued my Internet rampage by asking how to masturbate in class, why orgasms feel good, and if i should call a number I found on the wall... i really found one... in the public restroom at the Mexican restaurant I work at, on the wall, someone had written "765-265-7887 Call for a good time. Warning: I am loose, have STIs" so I was conflicted on wheather or not it was worth it... My profile was then banned from the website. "]] "I soon created a profile on WikiHow and began to enlighten that website with my madness. The first thing I did was create an article on how to keep a prostitute coming back for more, and editing articles so that they had lots of cuss words in them, but then they kicked me off of that website, because of my name happens to have the word "bitch" in it. I was offended, so I made another account under the name "Jo Face" so that it would not be banned for the same reason as my other profile. I then sent a message to all the administrators of WikiHow that said... "''Hello... Remember me?... I used to have an account on this website... But you all deleted it... Because my last name is Bitch... Well... FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T HELP WHAT MY LAST NAME IS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M HISPANIC!! IT ISN'T MY FUCKIN FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CUNTS BETTER LET ME BACK ON THIS DAMN WEBSITE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL SUCK MONKEY DICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So if you would kindly unblock my original profile, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you :) ''-Jo Bitch"'' "So then that ''profile got blocked for trolling. AND my IP address is blocked from WikiHow, so my computer can no longer access that website. Good thing I still got pornz! After I finally realized that my style of comedy would only be accepted by a younger audience, I decided to make a profile on Nick.com. But I realized that I kinda liked the name Jo Face, so I kept that for my account on there and used it on some other websites, including my Wikia profile. After I found out that there was a show on Nickelodeon called The Naked Brothers Band, I got horribly offended and cussed out Nick.com for allowing children to watch gay porn on Nickelodeon. Then after stating that I would bang Miranda Cosgrove, I was banned from that website as well. As I was editing an article about Frankie Foster on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Wiki by putting in the lyrics to a song by Mickey Avalon called "My Dick", I noticed a button on the top of the page that said "Start a wiki"... so I clicked it... And lo, Wiki Of Stuff was porn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "...I meant to say born... sorry." Brandon It is debatable whether Joseph Face or Brandon Townsbeginning are the actual founder of Wiki of Stuff. However, many scholars and other smartasses believe that the two are actually the same person. Ever since this speculation surfaced, many theories have developed. People believe that Jo Face is actually Brandon using a second account, either for comedic purposes or as a result of Brandon's possible psychosis. Quotes ''"My ass is so bad, I can't even sit down!!" "I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH THOU HAST INSULTED MY SPERM!!!" "I will not rape you in your sleep. I will wait til you wake up." "WELLLLLLLLLLL I never claimed to be a genius... genital" "I've had transplants from 12 different kings of great nations to give me my intensely sexually arousing appearance; there's no way this level of "OMG BONER!" could have been an accident." "We all know i'm a badass, and I'll stick my dickk AND my balls into the ass of any motherfucker who denies that." "And lo, Wiki Of Stuff was porn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "LICK A CHEESE DOLPHIN IN THE BUTT!!!!!!!!" Category:Biographies Category:Jo Face Category:After spring break